


Sarcasm is strong. Pranks are stronger

by SmutHorn



Series: Peeping Tom Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek and Stiles, Do not mess with Stiles, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*EDITED* Derek invites Stiles and Scott over for their spring break. Stiles found out that Aiden and Ethan said he was nothing to worry about and pranks them to show he should be feared. Some where along the way Stiles and Derek manage to get together</p>
<p>I have a sudden problem with summeries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say the least. Stiles was excited. Scott had finally mellowed out after making things official with Isaac. While him and Derek, hot, Adonis, godly Derek had gotten closer. They talked almost every day and while they were just friends that did nothing to stop his crush or the fantasy’s in his head. Especially not after Derek invited Scott and him to visit over break. Stiles had shrugged and said that he would try to make it, but inside he was jumping and fist bumping the air. Derek asked him to his place for a whole two weeks!

Scott laughed at him. “You’re excited.”

“Well duh.” He said. “Have you seen Derek!?”

“Yes.” Scott said. “You know I did.” He frowned.

“Yeah yeah, the blow up with the twins.” Stiles nodded. “Cool guys.”

“Wait, cool? Stiles. They think you’re a joke.” He said.

“Um. Say what?” He asked, looking at his friend. “You’re sure they weren’t joking?”

“They think you’re nothing to worry about. When I said I didn’t want to deal with you they laughed at me, saying I was scared for no reason.”  Scott said. “Derek looked like he wanted to bite their heads off.”

“They think- pft. I will show them! How dare they act like they’re my friend then do that. They will regret that thinking when the two weeks is up!” Stiles growled then grinned then blushed. “Derek really did?” He asked.

Scott rolled his eyes. “You’re hopeless.” He chuckled.

 Stiles drove them to the frat house, talking animetly the whole way, staring with revenge for the twins. After that Scott isn’t too sure because he put head phones in to ignore his friend. Yes he loved him, they were best friends, but there was only so much talking that he could take.

When they got there, both Isaac and Derek were waiting outside. Scott grinned, getting out and walking to Isaac kissing him. “You were waiting for me?”

“I missed you.” Isaac said, wrapping his arms around him.

“I missed you too.” Scott said, kissing him again.

“Hey Derek. Long time no see dude.” Stiles said, coming over, a soft blush on his face

Derek nodded, smiling softly moving to get their bags. “I’ll help you take your tings to your room.”

“Okay.” Stiles smiled. “Are Scott and I sharing a room?” He asked.

“Scott is staying with Isaac.” Derek said. “You get your own rom.”

Scott smiled, looking at Isaac, taking his boyfriends hand.

“I can’t room with you?” Stiles asked before he could stop himself immediately biting his bottom lip and looking down.

“Why would you room with me?” Derek asked, turning to look at him, raising a brow. God his eye brows were something else

**_WHY?_** Stiles scoffed, looking down. “Um, well….” He bit his bottom lip harder, fidgeting, trying to think of something. It should be obvious. He had thought that Derek invited him because he wanted to be with him.

“Stiles?....” Derek said, frowning.

“Scott told me what happened with the twins.” He said quickly. “I have plans to get back at them and I’m worried about staying alone because of it.” Stiles looked at Scott. “That’s why I thought he and I were sharing.”

Derek pursed his lips and tilted his head slightly. “Fine. My bed is big enough.” He said, leading him into the house. “Whatever you do, I don’t want to know about it.” He growled softly. “The less I know the better.”

“Deal.” Stiles grinned. He didn’t care, or tried not too. Stiles was just happy he got to stay with Derek.

He walked into the house, fallowing the older boy up the stairs and down the hall to the last room on the right.

“Don’t touch anything.” Derek said, opening the door and letting him in.

Stiles rolled his eyes, stepping inside. “I’m not that accident prone.” He said, looking around. Derek’s room was a fair size, a closet, dresser and a bed. The walls were completely bare and bugged Stiles to no end. “A naked room is an unhappy room.” Stiles said.

“Excuse me?” Derek asked, looking over at him.

Stiles swallowed, licking his lips and looked away. God why was Derek so hot even when irritated. All he wanted to do was jump him right now. He blushed, letting out a small groan. “P- posters dude. Your walls are naked.”

Derek grunted, walking to the bed and putting Stiles’ stuff down. “Dinner will be ready in an hour.” Derek said. “Twins’ room is two doors down. They won’t be home till after dinner.” He added before leaving.

Stiles watched Derek go, part of him dying to go to the twins room and the other part wanting to go after Derek. The older boy seemed different from the last time they talked or even saw each other and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if he’d done something wrong. He was dying to know what had happened and if it could be fixed.

The twins won him over though. The way he figured; he’d have plenty of time to talk to Derek but only a short window to do his plan. Besides, maybe some space was good?

Stiles quickly grabbed a can of itching powder and went to the room Derek had said, grinning like the Grinch when he found it unlocked. Slipping in the door he gave a low, evil laugh as he opened the closet and shook the powder from the opening all over their clothes and extra blankets. Then he went to the beds and did the same, leaving only the pillow untouched.

Stiles grinned at his work and looked around to see what else he could tamper with. He tapped his chin, humming. “If I just got a boomed by itching power, what is the last thing I will be doing?” He asked himself. “Sex!” He said, grinning and went looking for a lube bottle. “KY. Nice choice boys.” He said, looking it over and humming. “Now….Just what do I switch you with?” He asked, looking over the bottle when an idea stuck him.

“Derek!” He yelled, running down stairs, lube still in hand. “Derek! Derek!”

“What!?” Derek yelled from the kitchen sounding irritated, holding a skillet filled with ground beef, tight tank top on and an apron around his waist.

Stiles froze, his eyes going wide and throat dry as he stared at Derek. “Oh, so um…. You cook.” He said, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. Apparently he has a thing for Derek cooking. Or maybe Derek in an apron. He just has a thing for Derek.

“Stiles!” Derek snapped. “I’m kind of busy, whats up?” He said, sounding more irritated, but his eyes were amused. “Whats with the lube? You better not be using that in my room

“What?” Stiles asked, forgetting all about it and blushed, flailing his arms. “Okay! Don’t ask questions! Do either of the twins have hair gel!?”

“….Aiden does.” Derek said, frowning and turning away

“Good…Good. And um, what brand is that?” He asked, batting his eyes innocently.

“Why do you need to know?” Derek grumbled.

“I thought you didn’t want to know what I was doing?” He asked, grinning.

“….You’re right. I don’t. The gel he used is bed head I think.” Derek said.

Stiles grinned. “YES!” He said, running out before coming back. “Can I barrow two bowls?”

“Will you wash them before bringing them back?” Derek asked.

“Yes. Most definitely.” Stiles nodded like a bobble head.

Derek gave a light chuckle and nodded. “Over there.” He said, pointing to a cabinet.

Stiles quickly got two bowls and looked at Derek. “You wouldn’t happen to know whose bed is on which side. Do you?”

Derek huffed, thinking. “If I’m right. Ethan has the bed by the window, Aiden in the one close to the door.”

“Hell yeah! This is gonna be great!” Stiles said, kissing Derek’s cheek before running upstairs. When he got upstairs he realized what he’d done and stopped abruptly. “Shit… Okay, play it cool Stilinski. It was just the excitement. He won’t think anything of it. Right? Right. Totally, you didn’t mess this up even more. Okay, focus!” Stiles said, trying not to panic as he went to the bathroom and grabbed the gel, emptying both the contents into separate bowls then switching the containers. Stiles put everything back and washed the bowls in the bathroom before taking them back down.

“This is gonna be the best ever. The second part won’t be found out for at least a day.” He grinned, replacing the bowls.

Derek looked at him but said nothing.

Stiles grimaced and looked down biting his cheek. “L- look, I um, I get touchy when I’m excited and that’s why I kissed you. Its nothing more than that.” He said. “I do it to Scott sometimes

“Its not?” Derek asked, quirking a brow then frowned.

“Right.” Stiles said.

“Shame.” Derek mumbled.

“Yeah, so we’ll just forget about this whole- wait what?” Yeah, what? What had Derek just said? Could Stiles get a replay!? Did his royal grumpiness just say it was a shame?

Derek shrugged, turning away and added sauce to the meet.

“No.  _No._  You are not going to shrug and turn away you- you- you sourwolf!” He yelled.  “That is what you do before you sign off on Skype when things get to- to…Whats the word Scott used!?” Stiles said, getting flustered.

“Stiles, calm down. It’s nothing.” Derek said.

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Stiles snapped. “It is something. I _like_ you! I thought you liked me too and we would continue our flirting game. Apparently I was wrong because ever since I got here you’ve been.” Stiles made a sound and moved his arms in Derek’s direction. “This!”

Derek sighed, turning off the stove and putting everything down, turning to look at Stiles. “Stiles you’ve only been here for half an hour.”

“Exactly!” Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

“ _Stiles-”_

 “No.  _Do not_. I just want to know why you’re suddenly acting different.” Stiles frowned, looking a bit defeated.

“….Stiles, I-“ Derek started but was cut off before he could continue by Isaac and Scott entering, laughing.

“Dinner smells great Derek.” Isaac hummed, looking between them.

Scott noticed something between them and frowned. “Did we interrupt something?” He asked.

“No.” Derek said, turning back to the stove, fist and teeth clenched.

Scott looked at Stiles, wanting his answer as well. “Stiles?”

“No. Nothing at all.” Stiles said with a smile, seemingly okay. “Scotty come on! I want to show you what I did!” He said, grabbing his friend by the arm and pulled him upstairs, leaving a heavy air in the kitchen.

 “Derek-”

“Don’t Isaac. Just…don’t” He breathed, running a hand over his face.

Isaac sighed, nodding. “What did he do to the twins?”  


Derek snorted. “I told him I didn’t want to know.”

“I guess we’ll just wait then.” He said.

“I know it’s something with lube and hair gel.”

Isaac scrunched up his nose. “Interesting.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Aiden and Ethan got home, Stiles was feeling gitty, excited to see the twos reaction to his pranks.  
  
“Hey Stiles.” Aiden said, smiling at him.   


“Hey!” Stiles chirped.

Ethan laughed. “Hey kid, you seem excited. Glad to have some time with Derek?” He winked.

“Why would I be excited about Derek?” He frowned, still upset about earlier.

Both twins looked at each other and frowned, looking back at Stiles. “Right?” They said.

“Dinner’s ready!” Derek called.

“Wait, Derek cooked!?” Aiden said. “Derek never cooks for anyone.”

“What?” Stiles asked. “Whats weird about someone cooking?”

“Scott and Stiles are staying over so I made dinner for tonight.” Derek said.

“Right, that’s the only reason. You just want to impress your boyfriend.” Ethan said.

“There is nothing between Stiles and I. He’s not my boyfriend, hes nothing!” Derek snapped.

Stiles flinched, clenching his fists. “Well…. Now that we have that settled, lets eat. I’m starving.” He said, walking into the kitchen.

 

After an awkward dinner, Stiles silently got up, going upstairs, wanting to be away from people. He was so full of different emotions right now he just didn’t know what to do. He was confused, hurt, _angry._ Everytime they talked online, Derek was this charming, wonderful guy. He’d seemed like he’d liked Stiles too, but, but apparently Stiles was just delusional. He groaned and fell face first into his pillow, screaming into it.

Derek was on his way up to talk to Stiles, hating himself for what he said when he heard him screaming. “Stiles!?” He called, rushing into the room. “Whats wrong, what happened!?”

Stiles pulled away from the pillow, sighing. “Nothing.” He said, getting up. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Why were you screaming?”

“No reason.” He shrugged, pulling clothes out of his bag.

“Stiles, whats wrong?”

“ _Nothing._ ” Stiles hissed, getting upset. “Leave me alone, Derek.”

“It’s not nothing.” He said.

“Why not!? I AM!” He yelled, flinching back and covering his face with a hand. “Just leave me alone and I’ll try not to bug you too much.”

“Is that what this was about?” He asked. “Stiles, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh, then how the hell did you mean it Derek?” Stiles snapped. “I mean, its pretty hard to miss the message.” He said, moving to walk past him.

Derek growled and grabbed Stiles’ arm, stopping him. “Let me talk.”

“I think you’ve talked enough. I don’t want to hear it.” He said, pulling his arm away. “Besides, I don’t need the ‘you’re going to the other room’ speech.” Stiles said, mocking Derek’s voice.

Derek growled again and yanked Stiles back, shutting the door and pushing Stiles against it, crowding him, giving stiles nowhere to go.

“Let go- Derek, what the hell!” Stiles yelled, trying to push Derek off him and get away from the door. “What is your fucking problem!?”

“You can be so utterly annoying sometimes.” He said, glaring at him.

“Great. Glad we got that covered. Get off!” Stiles snapped.

“No!” Derek growled, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I’m going to talk, and you’re going to listen. Understand?”

“I’m pressed between two walls. I don’t much have a choice.” Stiles deadpanned, huffing.

Derek nodded. “You’re annoying and loud. The opposite of people I like to be around and have near me. You’re spiteful and clingy, from how I’ve seen you with Scott I know that much.” He said, watching Stiles for reactions. “I don’t want to get close to you, you’re too young and I don’t date. It’s too much trouble.”

Stiles listened, trying to act like the words weren’t bothering him. He couldn’t help but flinch and look down at Derek saying he didn’t want to be close to him though. It felt like a punch to the gut and he didn’t know what to do. “Then get away from me.” Stiles whispered, looking away from him.

“Let me finish.” Derek said, frowning. “You always jump to things without knowing the full story.” He sighed again and lifted Stiles’ head. “Even though I know I shouldn’t get close to you, and I’ve tried to push you away. I’ve been trying for a while.” He admitted. “But I _can’t_ I don’t know what it is about you, but I just can’t push you away.”

“I hate seeing this hurt expression on your face, I don’t like the thought of never talking to you again. I _hate_ the thought of you being with someone. It’s selfish, but I don’t want to let you go.” Derek finished.

Stiles stared at him, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. “You’re so confusing… I seriously don’t get you.” He said, shaking his head. “I- I don’t know if you’re being an asshole of if that was some kind of love confession on why you’re an asshole.” He said, hitting his head against the door.

“Maybe it was a bit of both.” Derek said, moving closer to him, pressing them chest to chest. “I do like you Stiles.” He whispered. “I should have told you that in the kitchen.”

“I thought I was too young.” Stiles whispered, swallowing thickly.

Derek huffed out a laugh. “Stiles….”

“…Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Derek said, kissing the younger boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles let out a soft gasp then groaned, wrapping his arms around Derek. Derek was kissing him. Actually kissing him. This wasn’t just some dream, this was real and it felt just like he imagined. Soft lips and slight sting of stubble moving over his lips as they kissed.

Derek moved a hand to Stiles’ wait, gently squeezing and rubbing while they kissed, their lips making little smacking sounds every now and then. “Stiles.” He breathed, pulling back so they both could get air, smiling.

Stiles grunted when Derek pulled away and tried to chase his lips. “Why’d ya stop?” He mumbled, opening eyes he hadn’t realized were closed.

“Thought you might like some air.” He said, smiling at him, kissing his head.

“mmm, yeah, I have air. Keep kissing me.” He said, pulling Derek back to him.

Derek chuckled into the kiss, poking his tongue out to lick at stiles’ lips.

Stiles moaned softly, pressing himself more against Derek, opening his mouth enough for Derek’s tongue to slide in, tangling his own with the other as they kissed. Stiles was starting to feel weak in the knees, holding tighter to Derek.

Derek wrapped an arm around his waist, deepening the kiss. Derek was just about to take off Stiles’ shirt when they were startled by a yell from down the hall.

Stiles gasped at the yell, taking a minuet to realize it was the twins. His face grew into a huge smile and he gasped again. “Got ‘em!” He yelled.

Derek chuckled at him. “Yeah, sounds like it.” He said, pulling away from him.

Stiles’ smile faded a bit and he grabbed Derek’s arm. “H- Hey…This…this isn’t going to go backwards, is it?” He asked.

“Backwards?”

“You being all brody and acting like you don’t like me?” Stiles said, looking down.

Derek smiled and cupped his cheek, ducking to kiss him. “Naw. I’m like a wolf. Now that I’ve had a taste, I won’t be able to leave you alone.”

Stiles smiled and kissed him again. “Let go see which prank they found.”

Derek nodded, taking his hand and opening the door, letting Stiles lead the way.


End file.
